The Dramliz
dramliza / dramliz *noun, a wizard, witch *dramliza, singular **Anthora is a powerful dramliza **Dramliza, what are you doing up there? *dramliz, plural **Rool Tiazan inspired many of his fellow dramliz to rebel against their makers, the Sheriekas **Where are those four dramliz going? Origins Crystal Dragon prologue, describes how the Sheriekas / Iloheen created the dramliz from zaleata, natural beings of grace and power. They downloaded them into human blanks and forced them to serve the Iloheen, working in pairs, dominant and submissive. Some rebelled and escaped to help humanity escape to a different universe. Once again only the zaliata were visible. Power and grace. Unimaginable power, for these were zaliata at the height of their considerable abilities, captured, contained, and exploited by the Iloheen— she came as often as she might to the aetherium, the folded space at the edge of what was, to watch the play and the power of the wild ones, the rebels; those who had contended as equals against the Iloheen—And lost. Of course, they had lost. No one and nothing could stand against the Iloheen. So she had been taught, and so she believed. But knowing that each zaliata contained within the aetherium had striven, flame to ice, against one of the Iloheen—that knowledge excited a brilliant emotion in her...Crystal Dragon prologue * the Aetherium : a folded-space confinement area Rebel Rool Tiazan *Rool began life as a wild zaleata, captured and somehow forced / downloaded into a blank human shape — the better to deceive humanity. All his zaleata power in a deceptively frail human form, crowned with bright red hair. There it was — her favorite of the wild dancers: Not so large as some, but densely structured, the pattern of its emanations controlled, it colors deep and cunning, resonating through every spectrum she was able to sense, and surely well beyond. It suited her fancy to style this one Iloheen-bailel — Lord of Chance—in all ways fit to serve the Masters of Unmaking.Crystal Dragon prologue *with his Lady, Rool Tiazan won free of his makers, the Sheriekas / Iloheen, and helped other dramliz to freedom, too. *He followed the Lines of Luck to Cantra: Shan tells Priscilla: "Erob is Korval’s most ancient ally. The family diaries speak of Rool Tiazan and his lifemate, leaders of the dramliz, who chose to evacuate the Old World on the ship piloted by Cantra yos’Phelium. Rool Tiazan had read the luck, you see — and the luck sent him to Cantra yos’Phelium.” “Rool Tiazan was a full wizard, then,” Priscilla murmured. “He had the Sight.” “Apparently so, since Quick Passage and her passengers eventually came safe to Liad.”Plan B, ch 5, Dutiful Passage, in Orbit Dramliz' Ancient Pledge to Korval Pre-migration, a millennium ago *At Gimlins, aboard Spiral Dance, rebel dramliz Rool Tiazan and his Grey Lady kneeled to The Tree and begged forgiveness for what they'd done as Sheriekas-made servants. They pledged to be allied to Jela and Cantra yos'Phelium. Cantra suggested to Tree that an ally need only be able to shoot, and willing to aim at the enemy. Tree forgave them and gave each a seedpod to seal the alliance. Rool and his Lady told them to go to Landomist, Osabei Tower, and free Liad dea’Syl and/or his equationsCrystal Soldier, chapter 31 *Oaths given to Cantra and Tor An yos'Galan, witnessed by the dea'Gauss and The Tree, in orbit above Old Solcintra, on Quick Passage. **many dramliz pledged to support the newly formed Clan Korval: "Captain, the Solcintrans will renounce us, for we embody that which they most fear...The groundlings say we are dangerous, and perversions; they call us sheriekas-spawn and they kill us out of hand... I have here healers, true-dreamers, seers, finders, hunch-makers, green-thumbs, teachers -- treasures beyond counting for the days beyond. Grant us passage and you may call upon us for any service so long as Jela's tree survives to bind us."Crystal Dragon, chapter 32 Breeding with Korval *Clan Korval makes babies with Clan Erob /line Tiazan every third generation Plan B, ch 5 *Rebel dramliza Rool Tiazan — Miri's ancestor and Founder of Clan Erob — first suggested interbreeding with Korval, starting with young Tor An yos'Galan: The dramliz want young Tor An's genes. Farseers predict twins from the match and offer the girl-child to us — to Clan Korval — as settlement. Jela would say that a wizard on board tips the scale to survival — which remains sound reasoning, though we're planet-bound now and in honorable estate, or so the boy will tell me . . . As it transpires, Tor An met his proposed wife several days ago, through Dramliza Rool Tiazan's good graces, I make no doubt! The boy's smitten, of course, so the marriage is made. Perhaps the girl-child will fail of being dramliz . . . —Excerpted from Cantra yos'Phelium's Log BookLocal Custom, chapter 25 College of the Dramliz Anthora taught at the College of The Dramliz in Solcintra''I Dare'', ch 55, I Dare, Day 54 / ch 51 audible Dramliz Gifts The dramliz are wizards, warlocks, witches...whatever. Everyone has at least a spark. “Wizardly power, however, is but a matter of degree. *"healers, true-dreamers, seers, finders, hunch-makers, green-thumbs, teachers..." *"The dramliz, for lack of a saner way to bend the language, were wizards, infinitely more powerful than Healers. Dramliz talents embraced interactive empathy and took off from there: teleportation, translocation, telekinesis, pyrokinesis, telelocution -- every item on the list of magical abilities attributed to any shaman, witch or wizard worth their salt during any epoch in history."Local Custom, chapter 14 *they may have multiple amazing abilities or just a few small gifts *their gifts may be obscure, like Theo’s singular ability to recognize piloting skill *But they all inherited their gifts from the original dramliz, who were created by the Sheriekas — humanity’s worst nightmare — until some rebelled and helped humanity escape into a bubble universeCrystal Dragon prologue *Some dramliz use their gifts to control, imprison, torture — Simbu, for one example.Crystal Dragon chapter 22 Lifemating Gift a’trezla is the Liaden term for Lifemates. It contains the same root “trez” that’s in cha’trez, which means heartsong. (From list of terms in Balance of Trade) *Rool Tiazan and his dominant (My Lady) were lifemated: "The family diaries speak of Rool Tiazan and his lifemate, leaders of the (rebel) dramliz”Plan B, ch 5, Dutiful Passage, in Orbit *The lifemate bond is a gift of the dramliz, but one needn't be an actual dramliza to manifest that genetic trait, as with Anne Davis and Er Thom yos'GalanLocal Custom, chapter 39 “The bridge that connects our brother and our sister, soul to soul and heart to heart.” “Those who heal by machine dared tamper with this?” Edger demanded, albeit rhetorically. “They are fools, Shan yos’Galan.” “I’m inclined to agree,” Shan said. . . “They have forgotten what ‘lifemated’ means—what it had meant, in the past.” “This joining is not . . . usual among the Clans of Men, I know. Is it more usual among your Clan Korval, or among my sister’s human clan of Erob?” “Erob bred mighty wizards, once,” Shan said, dreamily. “Korval has always been—Korval. Wild cards, pirates, and random elements. The luck moves roughly about us.”I Dare. Lytaxin, Erob’s Catastrophe Center Healers *A gift of the dramliz *see the Healers page Politics *On some Liaden planets ALL Dramliza are outlawed except Healers. Healers are permitted on Irikwae but no other type of dramliz, and only within strict parameters. Balance of Trade and Trade Secret *The dramliz sometimes incur spite, fear, superstition, rivalry, etc. *The Department of the Interior will subvert dramliz and Healers to their purposes **they successfully programmed Tarona Rusk, for example, until Shan yos'Galan freed her Alliance of Equals **tried to subvert Shan yos'GalanAlliance of Equals **tried to capture Padi yos'Galan as her talents manifested, and subvert herAlliance of Equals **employs a dramliza-box to kill or dampen a dramliza, as they attempted with Anthora yos'Galan, and othersI Dare List of Dramliz Original shereikas--made dramliz: *The red-headed gambler at Faldaiza Port, who helped Jela escape with his tree.Crystal Dragon, chapter 10 *Rool Tiazan, Clan Erob -- reads the ley lines, sees the Luck's golden gleam, does amazing stuff like zap a bunch of people into a moving spaceship... *Rool's Lady, a powerful healer, and their childrenCrystal Soldier **Rool’s Lady lived within him after she died, the first known lifemate bond, a dramliza thing. Even only a spirit, she could still heal Cantra... *Simbu, Gray Lady’s evil sister: "An eternity of torment passed—and he Rool was released. He collapsed....His lady’s sister relaxed into the chaise, her eyes bright and cruel, crimson smoke wreathing her head. “We are in accord,” she said.Crystal Dragon chapter 22 More recently *Er Thom and Anne — manifested only in the lifemate bond *Daav and Aelliana — lifemate bond. and maybe supernatural scholarship? ability to hide in plain sight? Become a new identity (like an aelantaza) *Val Con and Miri — lifemate bond *Anthora yos'Galan -- telekinesis, telepathy, lifemate, teaches at The College of the Dramliz, SolcintraI Dare, Day 54 / ch 51 audible 'It was . . . daunting . . . that the masters of the dramliz, despite repeated testings, had failed to measure the limits of Anthora yos’Galan’s abilities. According to one confidential guild report, she was not merely the best of the current depleted population of wizards, but the most puissant dramliza to manifest since Rool Tiazan’s death, forty years after Cantra yos’Phelium brought her passengers safe to the planet they would name Liad.'I Day Day 50 *Ren Zel dea'Judan -- unmeasurable power; can manipulate the ley lines, unmake the universe; lifemate. *Shan yos'Galan -- aka Lute, healer+, lifemate **With Edger of the Clutch Turtles he restored half-broke Val Con yos'Phelium *Priscilla -- the goddess Moonhawk, lifemate *Nova yos'Galan -- "she who remembers" (see Heirloom) *Syl Vor — the sight *Padi yos'Galan -- powerful healer, a dragon *Pat Rin — a gambler, reads the Luck *Quin — gambler Luck, like his father (see Roving Gambler) *Val Con — lifemate, dramliz block, hunch-maker, slight telekinesis (see his page) *Theo - the luck swirls around her, and she can see piloting ability in others *Orphan healer in Block Party, on Surebleak *Terran / Bleaker healer Darby Bajek in Chimera *Tarona Rusk, Healer, freed from The Department of the InteriorAlliance of Equals, chapter 35 Etc etc. See also list of Healers References Category:Characteristics